


6. Trapped

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Virgil’s Room, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan goes to find Virgil for assistance on his schedules. He hadn’t expected to get trapped in Virgil’s room.





	6. Trapped

Shortly after Virgil left the dream-scape forest, Logan reverted back to his adult self, resulting in an awkward moment where he was squashed into Roman, the Prince’s arm around his waist. The two quickly pulled away as though nothing had happened.

A week later found Logan sitting at his desk, scribbling down schedules for Thomas. There were still a few things he’d left out, such as social gatherings and events Thomas had agreed to go to, but he needed Virgil to confirm those.

Which is how Logan found himself outside Virgil’s door.

“Virgil?” Logan knocked in a steady pattern. “Virgil, I am creating a schedule for Thomas for the next week, and wanted to know if you are in a position to attend all of these gatherings.” Logan explained, looking down at the schedule. “If you do not feel like it, we can rearrange a few dates.”

No response.

“Virgil?” Logan knocked again, only for the door to creak open. Logan blinked, but thought nothing of it as he entered Virgil’s room. “Virgil, are you in here?” He asked, looking around, but the room was unoccupied. Logan hummed to himself before turning to leave. He jumped when the door slammed shut.

“Wha-?” Logan reached for the door handle, only for the handle to disappear, laughter filling the eerie silence of the room.

> _‘You’re wasting time.’_

“No, I-”

> _‘Thomas was relying on you and you’re failing him.’_

Logan knew it was the effects of Virgil’s room that was drawing the anxiousness out of him, digging into his fears and rummaging through them, tossing them out and throwing them back at Logan. Logan _knew_ that, so it was illogical that he was anxious… Wasn’t it?

> _‘You’re the least popular character and you know it.’_
> 
> _‘You were wrong.’_
> 
> _‘You made a mistake.’_
> 
> _‘No one’s listening to you.’_
> 
> _‘Thomas would be fine without you.’_
> 
> _‘No one wants you.’_

Logan screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the couch in the living room, Virgil lurched forwards, his hand coming to his chest.

“Virge…?” Patton blinked, shifting to meet the anxious sides eyes, concern written on his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just… Panicky…”

“Is it a panic attack?” Roman asked from the kitchen. Virgil shook his head.

“This is gonna sound crazy but… it doesn’t feel like _my_ panic attack.” Virgil whispered. “I-it’s like… It’s happening outside of me.”

“Well, Roman and I aren’t having a panic attack, and if Thomas was, he’d call us, and I’d feel it. So…”

“Logan.” Roman was running before the name had even passed his lips. Patton gasped and rushed after him, Virgil lingering a moment before following.

“Logan?!” Patton pounded on Logan’s bedroom door. “Lo, please!”

“Stand back.” Roman took a few steps back before taking a deep breath and running at the door. Virgil pulled the handle down and pushed the door open as Roman launched himself at it, sending him crashing to the floor. Roman glared at Virgil.

“What? It was open!”

“Logan?” Patton entered the room, looking around. It was tidy, albeit the papers on Logan’s desk. Virgil approached the desk, reading over the papers as Roman picked himself up. “He’s not here… Where else would he go?” Patton asked. Virgil frowned, picking up a sheet of paper.

“Maybe he’s in the dream scape?” Roman suggested.

“Oh no…” Virgil whispered, dropping the paper in his hand before suddenly turning and running from the room. Roman picked up the paper, Patton peering over his shoulder to read it. The list contained dates that Thomas had arranged to spend with friends and family, and one or two events he’d agreed to attend.

Stuck to the sheet was a post-it note:

‘Check with Virgil’

* * *

“No! No! No! No! No! No! No!” Logan cried, his eyes squeezed closed and his hands over his ears. Black eyeshadow only grew darker as the voices grew louder. If he hadn’t been so wound up, he might have noticed he’d regressed again.

The voices were hurting him, he was hurting and crying and he couldn’t stop. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the dark eyeshadow. He screamed, hitting the back of his head with his hand, trying to block the voices out but they only grew louder, bellowing over each other.

> _‘Failure.’_
> 
> _‘Useless.’_
> 
> _‘Pathetic.’_
> 
> _‘Unnecessary.’_
> 
> _‘Unneeded.’_
> 
> _‘Unwanted.’_
> 
> _‘Logan?! L, are you in there?!’_

That was just cruel, the voices disguising themselves as Virgil to trick him into believing he was about to be rescued. Logan cried harder.

“Stop!” Logan choked through panicked sobs. “Stop! Stop! Stop!”

> _‘Don’t just stand there, Roman! Kick the door down!’_
> 
> _‘What if it’s open?’_
> 
> _‘Are you actually kidding me right now?! There’s no door handle, you jackass!’_
> 
> _‘Logan, sweetheart, you need to stand away from the door, okay?’_

“Papa!” Hearing Patton’s voice broke him. Logan didn’t care if his walls were crumbling, if the voices were yelling, if Patton wasn’t actually outside the door… He wanted Patton. He _needed_ Patton. “Papa! Help me!”

> _‘Patton, no! Don’t-’_

The door suddenly fell inwards, one hinge snapping at it hit the wall behind it. Patton stood in the doorway, rubbing his shoulder slightly as his eyes fell on Logan, who was sitting in the middle of the room, hitting himself in the back of his head as he babbled the words ‘no’ and ‘stop’. Roman quickly drew his sword as Patton rushed to the child’s side. Virgil froze in fear as Logan’s fears echoed around the room.

“Logan! Honey, stop!” Patton cried, kneeling in front him and gripping his wrist gently to stop him from hurting himself further. Logan cried out in protest. “Sweetheart, you don’t need to do that…” Patton knew about Logan’s habit of punishing himself when he was wrong, he had done since Logan hit himself in the Nostalgia video.

“Papa…” Logan made grabby hands at Patton, who immediately scooped him into a protective hug and clasped his hand over Logan’s ear, his other ear pressed against Patton’s chest.

“Papa’s here, Logan, I’m right here…. Don’t listen to the mean voices…” Patton whispered, his eyes welling as he turned as carried the child out of the room. Logan’s body wracked as he sobbed, clinging to Patton with all his might. “I got you. It’s going to be alright now…”

“Shut up!” Virgil screamed at his room, anger etched over his face. “You are all Falsehoods!”

“I will make you rue the day you hurt our Logan!” Roman snarled, waving his sword around in all directions.

Meanwhile, Patton carried Logan away to the living room and sat on the couch, moving his hand from Logan’s ear to Logan’s back. Logan whimpered softly, his tears having died down once he realised he wasn’t in Virgil’s room anymore. Patton just held him close, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort to contradict everything those voices had said.

Eventually, Logan relaxed against Patton, completely exhausted from screaming and crying. He blinked, looking up at Patton. Patton smiled down at him.

“Hi.”

“Hello…”

“Are you feeling any better…?”

“A little…”

“Good.” Patton smiled.

“I… apologise.”

“For what, kiddo?”

“For calling you Papa.”

“I don’t mind! I actually really like it, and it’s easier to say than Pappon.”

“I can say Patton just fine.” Logan confessed. “I did not want you to feel left out. I genuinely cannot say Wo-man or Firgil.”

“Aw, Logan!” Patton beamed. “I don’t mind being your Papa!”

“But… only when I wegwess.”

“Of course.” Patton pulled Logan closer.

“Logan!” Logan turned at the voice to see Roman enter the living room, sword in hand. “Did they harm you, my Courageous Knight?”

“My thwoat huwts a bit… and my chest…” Logan whispered, looking almost ashamed, as he brought his hand to his heart. Roman smiled sadly, kneeling in front of Logan.

“I vow to slain anything or anyone that harms you, my Invaluable Introvert.”

“T’ank you, Wo-man…”

“Logan?” Virgil was next to approach, wringing his hands. “I-I’m so sorry-“

“It was not your fawlt.” Logan muttered. “I should not haf gone in your woom. I just wanted to ask if you were still... ‘up’... fow attending Thomas’ family gaverings.”

“I-I… Yeah- I mean…” Virgil couldn’t get the words out. Part of him wanted to say ‘Yes’ but the other part wanted to say ‘Why do you care what I want?’. Logan watched as Virgil struggled to speak, tears in his eyes, and did the only thing he could think of.

He made grabby hands at Virgil. Virgil pulled Logan from Patton’s lap and hugged him tight. Logan hugged back.

“Why do you care if I wanna do stuff…?” Virgil whispered. Logan nestled his head against Virgil’s cheek.

“‘Cause you cawe about if I wanna do stuff.” Logan yawned. “And I do not want you to feel uncomfowtable…”

“Thanks, L…” Virgil sighed. “That… means a lot.” When Logan didn’t reply, a pang of panic shot through the anxious side. “Lo?”

“It’s okay, he’s asleep.” Patton whispered. “I’d probably be tired too if I’d been in there…”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen…” Virgil whispered, rubbing Logan’s back. “He was _screaming_ , Patton…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Roman smiled sadly. “If the embodiment of Logic says so, then it must be true.”

“I guess…” Virgil muttered, subconsciously swaying to help Logan sleep.

“Hey, did he call you Papa, or was that just me?” Roman grinned. Patton squealed.

“Yes! Isn’t that just the cutest thing?”

Virgil shifted Logan slightly, just so he was better positioned against him, his head resting on Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil couldn’t help but smile fondly at the tiny logical side, remnants of dark eyeshadow under his eyes. He checked to make sure no one was looking before pressing a soft kiss atop Logan’s forehead.

“I’m not gonna let this happen again, L. I promise.” ****

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and Thomas :)


End file.
